Straßen in Manhattan
Das Straßensystem von Manhattan besteht im Kern aus Streets ( = "xy. Straße", "xz. Straße" usw.) in Ost-West-Richtung und den längeren Avenues, die von Süden nach Norden durch ganz Manhattan laufen. :;... aber wie sagt Carrie: ::::::"So many roads. So many detours. So many choices. So many mistakes." Entlang der Fifth Avenue teilt sich Manhattan in die East Side (ab der Ostkante vom Central Park) und in die West Side. Auf den grünen Straßenschildern und bei NYer Adressangaben gibt es dort fast immer die Abkürzung „'E'“ für East (Osten, Richtung East-River) oder „'W'“ für West (Westen, Richtung Hudson). Denn jede Hausnummer kommt in den Streets zweimal vor: je in der Ost- und in der Westhälfte der Straße ( E '''11. St. bzw. in der ''W''' 11. St''.). * siehe auch: Die fortlaufend durchnummerierten [[Cross streets in Manhattan by numbers|Quer-Straßen / cross streets]] Die Hausnummern der Strassen (Streets) beginnen immer an der 5th Avenue. Also in der Mitte und steigen nach außen an. Dort sind die Strassen also in W (West) und E (Ost) geteilt. D.h. ein identischer Name - aber zwei Straßen mit doppelt vorkommenden Hausnummern. Die Häuser auf der Nordseite der Strasse haben ungerade Nummern, an der Südseite immer gerade Nummern. Auf der Fifth Avenue umfasst jeder Block etwa 100 Hausnummern. Etwa 10 Nord-Süd-Blocks entsprechen einem Kilometer Weg. Zwanzig Nord-Süd-Blocks entsprechen etwa einer Meile. Mit 23 km ist der Broadway die längste Strasse von Manhattan und von ganz New York. Der Broadway beginnt mit Hausnummer 1 in Downtown, am Battery Park, und zieht sich bis in die Bronx. Er hält sich dabei nicht an das Rechteckmuster sondern läuft in Downtown diagonal zu den meisten Blocks. Erst ab der 70th St läuft er parallel zum Hudson immer östlich von der Amsterdam Avenue in der Westside. Die parallelen Streets-Nummern (anstelle von Namen): mit von Süden her ansteigenden Nummern (1., 2. usw XXth St. = Street) beginnen sie in Downtown ab der Houston Street immer so weiter in Richtung Norden bis hoch zur recht kurzen 193rd Street bei Hillside/Fort Tyron. Z. B. liegt der Central Park zwischen der 59th St und der 110th St. ; Ausnahmen: Unterhalb (südlich) der Houston Street in Downtown haben die Strassen richtige Namen und verlaufen auch nicht unbedingt im Schachbrettmuster (grid). hausnummern how can I know in advance, what side of the street an even/odd numbered Address will be located? The Streets in Manhattan run East-West, and the odd number''s are '''always on the north side' of the street. Even - south. For the Avenues, which run North-South, it's more complicated. On the west side of the west-side avenues, beginning with 6th avenue (Avenue of the Americas), the numbers are odd. On the east side of the east-side avenues, beginning with 5th avenue, the numbers are also odd. A B C … * Die Avenues werden mit Ausnahme der Avenue of the Americas und der Park Avenue durchnummeriert, z B. Tenth Avenue, Third Avenue … ** … und hier gleich zwei Ausnahmen: die Lexington und die Madison Avenue sind quasi die dazwischengeschobenen Begleitavenues zur Park Avenue = 4th Ave. Also sind es schon vier ohne Nummer oder Buchstabe. Ja es gibt auch Avenues mit Buchstaben. Und einige Avenues haben zusätzlich zu ihrer Nummer einen viel gebräuchlicheren Namen. Da weiß man dann nicht, wo rechts und links was kommt. Leider …… nun aber erst mal das ABC: * A''' * Astor Row * Avenue of the Americas (gemeint sind Süd- und Nordamerika; wäre eigentlich die Nummer 6 bei den Avenues; beginnt an der Franklin St, zweigt von der Church St nach Westen ab) * '''FDR Drive am Ostufer *** Avenue D (D - A sind relativ kurze Avenues beim East Village) *** Avenue C *** Avenue B *** Avenue A * Avenues in the grid (Ausdruck: von Norden her betrachtet) ** East End Avenue (nur zwi. 79th und 90th, Uptown) ** York Avenue (nur zwi. 60th und 92th, südl. Sutton Pl und Sutton Place S) ** First Avenue - 1st Ave ** Second Avenue - 2nd Ave ** Third Avenue - 3rd Ave (nördl. der 131st Street / Harlem River / 3rd Avenue Bridge läuft sie in der Bronx) *** Lexington Avenue ** Park Avenue = Fourth Avenue - 4th Ave (nördl. der 131st Street läuft sie in der Bronx) *** Madison Avenue ** Fifth Avenue - 5th Ave ** Avenue of the Americas - Sixth Avenue - 6th Ave ** Seventh Avenue - 7th Ave * Broadway ** Eighth Avenue - 8th Ave ** Ninth Avenue - 9th Ave ** Tenth Avenue - 10th Ave ** Eleventh Avenue - West End Avenue - 11th Ave ** Twelfth Avenue ** Amsterdam Avenue - 13th Ave * 9A - West St … Sonstige * Lenox Avenue * Saint Nicholas Avenue *'B' thumb|220px * Bloody Angle * Broadway (beginnt an der Vesey Street, zweigt dort von der Greenwich St nach Osten ab) - Nähe 7th Ave * Broome Street * C''' * Canal Street * Chambers Street * Chrystie Street * Christopher Street * Church St * '''D * Delancey Street *'E' *F * Fifth Avenue * Franklin D. Roosevelt East River Drive, FDR Dr * Fulton Street *G *Grand Street * Greenwich Street *H * Houston Street * Hudson Street L * Lafayette Street * Lexington Avenue * Liberty Street M * Madison Avenue * Mulberry Street * N P * [[Park Avenue Park Row R * FDR Drive (N bzw. S) S * Saint Nicholas Avenue * Spring Street Läden ! * Strivers’ Row T * Times Square * Tin Pan Alley U, V, W * United Nations Plaza * Varick Street * Vesey Street () * Wall Street * West Street Hwy, 9A * Worth Street __toc__ thumb|124px Nord-Süd-Straßenzüge (gemeint sind durchgehende Straßenzüge mit unterschiedlich benannten Abschnitten) * 9A — West Street - 11th Ave - 12th Ave - Joe DiMaggio Hwy - Henry Hudson Pkwy * * [[ * [[York Avenue (nur zwi. 60th und 92th) südl. Sutton Pl und Sutton Place S * 14 — FDR Drive (durchgehend am Ostufer M., gleicher Name) Ost-West-Straßenzüge * [[ * [[ * [[ * siehe auch: Die fortlaufend von Süd nach Nord 220 durchnummerierten [[Cross streets in Manhattan by numbers|Quer-'Straßen' / cross streets]] in Manhattan Geschichte des Grids Indians. Colonization. Manhattan Island was originally settled by the Dutch. The original settlement was at the South end of Manhattan, where Battery Park is now located. Many streets and places still retain their original Dutch names. As the city grew, a numbered grid system was established above Houston (pronounced "How-Ston") Street. The numbered avenues run north-south. The numbered streets run east-west. * Second, Fifth, Seventh, Ninth and Eleventh Avenues run north to south. * First, Third, Fourth, Sixth, Eighth and Tenth Avenues run south to north. * Fourth Avenue is an exception. It is a short street which goes only from West 4th Street up to 14th Street and ends. THRU Streets Starting October 15, 2002 Five pairs of streets (ten streets between 34th and 60th Streets) were initially designated as THRU Streets. Motorists, however, were able to access THRU Streets from any intersecting avenue at any time. But no turns off of the THRU Streets on weekdays between the hours of 10 AM and 6 PM. These turn restrictions created protected intersections, where pedestrians were better able to cross the avenues. * 36th, 37th * 45th, 46th * 49th, 50th * 53rd, 54th * 59th and 60th Streets, primarily between Third and Sixth Avenues Thirty-Sixth and 37th Streets provide connections to the Queens-Midtown Tunnel; 45th and 46th Streets are the first pair of streets north of 42nd Street where east-west travel is not obstructed by Grand Central Terminal; 49th and 50th Streets serve the M50 and M27 bus routes and connect from the FDR Drive; 53rd and 54th Streets also connect from the FDR Drive and serve an especially high pedestrian activity resulting from the subway stations on 53rd Street at Fifth Avenue and Lexington Avenue (“E”, “V”, and “6” lines); 59th and 60th Streets connect to the Queensboro Bridge and support bus service (Q32). Kurz - Adressen Wenn es um eine Anschrift geht, in der die Avenue und die Strasse eine niedrigere Zahl haben als 14, ist es sinnvoll, jeweils Street oder Avenue dazuzusagen. Im Taxi oder am Telefon. Dann kann es (fast) keine Verwechslungen mehr geben. Begründung: höhere Zahlen kommen ja nur bei Streets vor - also muss die andere Zahl zu einer Avenue stehen. If you are talking about any smaller numbers than 14th, you would still say "8th Street and 4th Avenue", ''and "4th Street and 8th Avenue. '' Und natürlich verhindern die Eigennamen einiger Ave in diesem Schachbrett ebenfalls solche Verwechslungen. Wie gesagt, z. B. die 4th Ave = die Park Avenue. Siehe auch * Die anderen vier Stadtbezirke (Boroughs) der Stadt sind "Brooklyn", "Queens", die "Bronx" und "Staten Island". Weblinks * Brücken und Tunnel im New Yorker Hafen und damit bei Manhattan (Art. bei Wikipedia) * New York, NY (Artikel bei Wikipedia) *Unlock the Grid, Then Ditch the Maps and Apps.(echt hilfreich nicht nur in mnh) Kategorie:Ort